


Family

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Drinking, F/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

     Eliza clutched her stomach and whimpered. She hadn’t eaten for three days, she was so hungry. Pain clawed at her stomach, it hurt so much to starve like this.

 

     She shifted uncomfortably, branches poked at her side. Leaves brushed against her cheeks as she pressed her face forwards to peek out of an opening in the bushes.    
  
     Eliza squinted her golden flecked eyes, struggling to see what was happening on the sidewalk. The moon shone brightly above her, clouds would sometimes scatter over it and shadow the light that had been pouring onto the dark street.   
  
     She flicked her head to the right when she heard the sound of talking. Four men were walking out of an old diner, one of them was holding a plastic bag. One of them began to speak “Mmm, that was good. God, I’m tired.” Another one started to laugh. “You’re always tired.”   
  
     There were two at the head of the group. The one on the left had brown hair with a blond highlight streaking through a bang that crossed over the side of his face. Next to him was a man who had a defined scar crossing over one of his eyebrows, in addition to this, he had a frizzy and curly head of hair. 

 

     At the back of the group were two people chatting nonchalantly. On the right was the oldest of the group. He had crystal clear blue eyes and graying hair. Even though it was clear that he was old, he seemed to be just as playful as the rest of them. The younger man who was following him had similar blue eyes and brown hair.

 

     Eliza sniffed and her mouth started to water. The smell of barbecue chicken wafted off of the group. Her stomach grumbled again and Eliza was reminded of how hungry she was. In all honesty, what she did next was a bad idea, and even she knew it. But her actions were guided by her stomach, not her mind.   
  
     Eliza’s small ten-year-old legs stretched as she stood up. Without thinking much, she darted onto the street, going as fast as her legs could carry her.   
  
     The young one stared at her, confused, for a moment and he looked like he was about to tell his friend something when, out of the blue, she grabbed one of the plastic bags and pulled it out of the man’s hands.   
  
     Eliza darted off towards her house, she could faintly hear shouting behind her. “Stop! Thief!   
  


     She just needed to shake them off! As long as she could get away from them-! Eliza was stopped dead in her tracks as a large hand grabbed her shoulder. She tried to scramble away, but her attempts were fruitless.

 

     Eliza took a deep breath and turned around. Facing her was the older man. His blue eyes glinted like steel.         
  


     When he spoke, his tone was ominously serious. “Give that back…” His eyes trailed down to her tattered and old clothes. “Wait a second… Are you-”   
  
     Eliza wiggled away, the man had loosened his grip on her, before darting off into the inky blackness of the night.


End file.
